Our Lives
by superwholockian-tribute-394
Summary: Ten drabbles focusing on different events in each of the lives of the NextGen. Please read and review! T for deaths, fighting, injuries, etc.


**A/N: So, this is going to be a oneshot only. I might do a background story on some of the parts... We'll see. PM me if you have any requests, or just leave it in a review.**

**Enjoy!**

**Title: Our Lives**

**Summary:**

**Rating: T for deaths, fighting, injuries, etc.**

**Genre: Family/Angst/Friendship**

**Characters: All NextGen characters**

**Pairing(s): Vic/Teddy, Molly/Frank, James/Alice, Josh/Niki, Fred/Melissa, Roxy/Jake, Louis/Beth, Al/Tina, Rose/Scorpius, Lucy/Lysander, Lily/Lorcan**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

_One_

It's been one month since Harry and Ginny last saw their children. **(1)**

* * *

**_17 July 2021_**

_A scream in the night sounded throughout the Burrow. Harry and Ginny leaped from their bed and grabbed their wands, racing out of their room, and down the stairs. A second scream joined the first. Then a third. Then a fourth. Then a fifth. All the Weasley/Potter adults burst into the backyard, and were met with the sight of James, Lily, Al, Rose, Hugo, Lucy, and Louis each being held by a Snatcher with a wand pointed at each of their throats. _

_Harry made to step forward, but was stopped by a shout from the leader. "Come any closer, and each and every one of these kids will die." _

_Then, before any of the adults could make a move, the Snatchers Disapparated._

* * *

_Two_

Lily was in a coma for two months after her jealous ex-boyfriend pushed her down three flights of stairs at Hogwarts. **(2)**

* * *

**_12 March 2024_**

_Lily awoke in a hospital bed, and was immediately hugged fiercely by a crying Lorcan. "I-I thought I had lost you." He choked out. _

_Lily tried to sit up, but failed, so he helped her up. "What happened?"_

_He explained how Michael Jacobs , her ex-boyfriend, was jealous of him (Lorcan), and wanted to take revenge on Lily for dating someone other than himself, so he pushed her down the stairs and she was in a coma for two months._

* * *

_Three_

Rose took three months to recover from having hers and Scorpius' first child: Hermione "Minnie" Astoria Malfoy. **(3)**

* * *

**17 April 2024**

_"It's been nearly three weeks, Scorpius. I'm not sure how long she's going to last. Neither Rose nor Minnie were very healthy after the birth." Victoire patted the 18-year-old's shoulder sympathetically. "It's a miracle neither of them have died yet."_

_"B-But she's going to l-live, right, Victoire?" _

_She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. We're doing all we can at the moment."_

_He nodded. "C-can you leave me for a moment, p-please?" She squeezed his shoulder, and left, shutting the door behind her. _

_Scorpius reached for his girlfriend's hand and stroked it with his thumb. Absentmindedly, he reached his other hand for his daughter on the other side of his chair. A tiny fist closed around his index finger. He burst into tears._

* * *

_Four_

Molly had four miscarriages before she had her oldest child: Audrey Alice Longbottom. **(4)**

* * *

_**12 December 2028**_

_Molly held her newborn daughter in her arms, with her husband, Frank beside her. She had been terrified when she found out she was pregnant with a fifth child. There had already been four miscarriages, and Molly didn't thing she could handle another one. Thankfully, after some struggles, she was able to give birth to a small, but healthy daughter: Audrey Alice Longbottom._

_"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Molly asked softly._

_Frank nodded and smiled. "Just like her mother."_

_"Frank?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"She isn't going to be our last, is she?"_

_"I hope not." Years passed, and they had two more children: Percy Carter, and Sally Lucille._

* * *

_Five_

Louis was engaged for five years before he finally got married. **(5)**

* * *

**18 February 2030 **

_Louis was met by his furious fiancée when he opened the door to the flat they shared. _

_"Hi Beth, honey."_

_She glared at him. "Don't you dare say it like that, you disgusting piece of crap. Do have any idea what time it is? 4:30 a.m., 4 and a half hours later than you said you'd be home!"_

_Louis groaned and clutched his pounding head. "Can we discuss this later when I don't have a hangover, please?" _

_SLAP._

_"NO, WE CANNOT! IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT YOU'RE DRUNK. I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO OUT AND DRINK, BUT DID YOU LISTEN TO ME? NO!" Beth screamed. She sighed and took a deep breath._

_"Louis, it's been nearly four years since you proposed. I have put up with this drinking problem for too long. I'm giving you six months. If you're completely free of alcohol for at least four months, then we'll get married. If not, then we're over. Understand?" When he nodded, she tossed him a pillow and blanket. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."_

* * *

_Six_

It took Victoire six days to even speak after Teddy was murdered at the Burrow Death Eater attack. **(6)**

* * *

_**25 December 2025**_

_"Mémére? Why is Mumma crying? And Nymph and L-anna and Remus?" Little 4-year-old Jacob tugged on Fleur's jumper. "Mémére? Where is Daddy?" Fleur sighed and picked up the boy. _

_"Ma chér, Your Mumma, Nymph, Lianna, and Remus are very sad right now. Your Daddy isn't here right now."_

_"When is Daddy coming back?"_

_Fleur shook her head, and passed the child to Josh, before running upstairs._

_"Unca Josh, why is Mémére crying? Where is Daddy?" Josh sighed and glanced at Louis, who shrugged._

_"Jacob, your Daddy isn't coming back."_

_The four-year-old looked up at his uncles."No, Daddy is coming back. He always comes back."_

_"No, Jake. He can't. He's up there in the sky now, and he will be watching over you, just like his daddy was watching over him."_

* * *

_Seven  
_

Lucy was seven years old when she got dragon pox and nearly died. **(7)**

* * *

_**31 July 2013**_

_"MUM!" Ten-year-old Molly shrieked. Audrey raced up the stairs, her wand drawn. She was met by her daughter in the hallway, who then pulled her into Lucy's bedroom._

_"What's the matter, sweetie?"_

_"Lucy and I were playing with our stuffies when she fainted!" _

_Audrey ran over to her youngest daughter. She laid a hand on her forehead, and when it felt hot, she lifted up Lucy's braid. The back of her neck had a slight greenish tinge to it, and there were bumps on it. Audrey started to panic. Those were the signs of dragon pox. _

_"Molly, go Floo your father. He's visiting Nana at the Burrow. Tell him Lucy has dragon pox and I'm taking her to St. Mungo's, then you go with him to the hospital, okay?"_

_She nodded and ran downstairs. Audrey picked up the seven-year-old, and followed, entering the living room just in time to see Molly shout "The Burrow!" and disappear in the green flames._

_She grabbed a handful of powder from the pot next to the fireplace, and stepped in, before shouting "St. Mungo's!" and being surrounded by flames, hoping desperately that the girl in her arms would be alright._

* * *

_Eight_

Roxanne had eight children: George Lucas (2028), Sarah Roxanne (2031), Susan Alice (2031), Angelina Georgia (2033), Ernie Joshua (2033), Andrew Joseph (2038), Matthew Jacob (2038), and Grace Louisa Elisabeth (2050). **(8)**

* * *

**_3 July 2050_**

_Roxanne held her newborn baby in her arms. "Jake, you can let the kids in now."_

_He nodded, and left the hospital room. Moments later, he nodded, leading in George II, Sarah, Susan II, Angelina II, Ernie II, Andrew, and Matthew._

_Nobody spoke for a very long and awkward moment, as no-one knew what to say. Roxanne and Jake's kids weren't sure how to react to having a new baby sister twelve years younger than the youngest twins. Finally, Angelina spoke up._

_"What's her name, Mum?"_

_"Grace Louisa Elisabeth Macmillian"_

* * *

_Nine_

Louis couldn't stop crying for nearly nine hours after he found out his best friend, Hugo, committed suicide. **(9)**

* * *

_**12 May 2025**_

_'Louis,_

_I'm sorry. I can't stand it anymore. I don't have any friends at Hogwarts anymore, not after you left. Lily has her own group of friends, and we were never really close. You were and still are my best friend._

_If you have this letter, than that means someone found me, and Lily gave this to you. If you're reading this, I'm dead. I would've committed suicide. I'm just tired of living, Louis._

_Remember how I was dating Arianna Jorgenson in my fourth year, and she cheated on me with Jacob Stewart? Then 5th year, I dated Louise Carter, and she cheated on me with Andrew Boot? Then last year I started dating Sierra Spencer?_

_And I was really good friends with Lukas Goldstein? Well I found them together. In the Room of Requirement. In bed. With their clothes on the floor._

_I bolted it out of there, right to the Gryffindor tower, right to my dormitory, and grabbed my school bag, and stuffed it with parchment, quills, and ink. I wrote a letter to everyone else already. Yours is the longest, because I needed to tell you everything, and explain properly. I'm at the top of the Astronomy tower., and I'm about to jump._

_Goodbye._

_Hugo Arthur Weasley'_

_Louis collapsed, sobbing. He had the letter clutched in his fist, and he started screaming._

_"WHY, HUGO, WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE?" He collapsed, sobbing. It was hours before he ended up crying himself to sleep._

* * *

_Ten_

There were ten funerals for the Weasley/Potter/Lupin clan to go to from 2023-2027. **(10)**

* * *

**_18 December 2027_**

_Fred stared at the grave as they lowered his father into it. An experiment at the shop had gone wrong and poisoned him. This was the tenth funeral he had been to within the last four years. First Andromeda, then Hugo, then Grand-dad, Uncle Percy, Uncle Ron, and Teddy, then Nana Molly, then Aunt Hermione, then Uncle Harry not even two months ago, and now his father._

_He got startled when a hand touched his shoulder. It was his sister, Roxanne. "You okay, Freddie?"_

_He shook his head. "No, I'm not. There have been too many deaths in this family lately . . ." He pressed his palms to his eyes, trying to stop the tears from escaping. "I-I mean, Rose is the last one in hers!" He let out a strangled sob as he slumped down on the bench behind him. He felt two bodies slide beside him. His sister, and his wife. Melissa rubbed his back gently, as Fred composed himself. He took a deep breath and removed his hands. Standing in front of him were his other friends: James, Niki, Jake, Josh, and Alice._

_"H-how am I going to cope with knowing Louise will grow up never knowing her grandfather? Knowing she'll never hear his laugh, play pranks with him? Hear his jokes, or even his war stories?"_

_James knelt down in front of his best friend. "Fred, she will see pictures, and we'll all tell her stories. I felt the same way when Jannelle was born. I didn't want her to grow up without a grandfather, but then I realized, she won't. Just because she won't visit him, or she won't hear him, doesn't mean Dad's not there. We'll tell stories, show pictures, read the journals. We won't forget them, Fred. They're family. And we're Weasleys. We stick together so nobody gets left behind or forgotten."_

* * *

**(1) I have this thing where I think the youngest of the Weasley/Potter kids got kidnapped for about a month by Snatchers and held for ransom and a bit of revenge for Harry killing Voldemort. James was the only 17-year-old to get kidnapped, only because he is Harry's son. The ages of the kids kidnapped are: James-17; Louis-16; Al, Lucy, and Rose-15; Lily and Hugo-13**

**(2) Lily and Lorcan were dating for four months before this happened.**

**(3) Rose was barely 17 when she got pregnant with Scorpius' child. With her still being young, there were some complications during the birth, and the baby ended up being born 3 weeks late. Rose was in labour for 19 hours and the baby was born very small, and both took nearly 3 months to recover and gain enough strength to leave the hospital.**

**(4) Molly had four miscarriages: when she was 19, 20, 22, and 23. She and Frank were married in 2020, when they were both 18. In my mind, most of the NextGen got married at a youngish age.**

**(5) Louis had a drinking problem, especially after Hugo died. He started drinking to get rid of the pain and loneliness and guilt of not having a best friend anymore. He was feeling guilty because he was alive and Hugo wasn't. He had no one else he could turn to and explain why or how he was feeling, so he turned to alcohol, hoping it would make him forget about the pain.**

**(6) Just like I've explained in Chapter 2: Broken in my A is for Albus oneshot series, there was an attack at the Burrow from the remaining Death Eaters and a few others from that side during the war. ****Teddy, Percy, Arthur, and Ron died. Angelina nearly died, but barely survived. She lost all the feeling in her left arm. Scorpius was in a coma from a concussion for a week, but he recovered. Lucy was hit by the same curse as Hermione is the Order of the Phoenix, but it was also silenced, so she recovered after two weeks. Molly (the grandmother) was also hit by the same curse, but because of her age, it took her two months to recover.**

****** Also, these are Victoire and Teddy's kids' ages at the time; ****Nymphadora (Nymph) Fleur and Remus Bill are 6, ********Lianna Dominique is 5, ****Tianna Appoline and Jacob Louis Lupin are 4, and ****Willow Andromeda is 2.**

******(7) According to the Harry Potter Wiki, "****Dragon pox** is a potentially fatal contagious disease that occurs in wizards and witches . Its symptoms are presumably similar to Muggle illnesses like smallpox and chicken pox. However, in addition to leaving the victim's skin pockmarked, dragon pox causes a lasting greenish tinge. Simpler cases present with a green-and-purple rash between the toes and sparks coming out of the nostrils when the patient sneezes." For more information, go to .com (SLASH) wiki (SLASH) Dragon_pox

******(8) At the time of the birth of Roxanne and Jake's youngest child, they were both 43. Their oldest, George, was 22; the first twins, Sarah and Susan, were 19; the second twins, Angelina and Ernie, were 17; and the youngest twins were 12. As you can see, twins run in the family, as Roxanne is a twin, and her father is a twin, and his uncles (Fabian and Gideon) were also twins.**

******(9) I have no clue what was going through my mind when I thought this up... One of my friends recently had a close friend kill herself. Her best friend went hysterical. She was screaming and crying for days. Apparently she didn't leave her room for nearly a week... I honestly think that if my best friend died, I don't think I'd know how to react. I'd just shut down completely. I don't think I'd have enough energy to continue, or to cope. That's what I imagined when I wrote this part. Louis doesn't know how to react, because his BEST FRIEND is dead. So he reacts in the only way he knows how: screaming and crying. **

******(10) Don't hate me. I'm a high-functioning sociopath( Who caught that reference? ;D ) and I kill characters off. Ok, so, causes of death: Andromeda- She was getting old, and she had a heart attack; Hugo- suicide; Arthur, Percy, Ron, and Teddy- Attack at the Burrow; Molly- She died of old age; Hermione got killed at a muggle murder rampage in London when she was taking the train to meet a muggle friend; Harry got killed while on an Auror mission, right before he was going to retire; George- An experiment for a new product went wrong, and it exploded, making the entire roof of his workshop in their backyard, cave in, killing him on impact. Fred was supposed to help him, but Melissa got sick, and he needed to take care of his daughter for the afternoon until Angelina got home from running her errands and could take care of the baby. George was supposed to wait until Fred could come, but he was being stubborn and didn't, so that's what ended up killing him.**

******Own Characters: Michael Jacobs- Lily+Hugo's year, muggleborn, Ravenclaw, Lily's ex;********Frank Thomas Longbottom- Oldest child of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott, Molly II's year, pureblood, Ravenclaw, married to Molly; Elisabeth Marie Wood- Only child of Katie Bell and Oliver Wood, Louis' year, pureblood, Hufflepuff, marries Louis; Jacob (Jake) Tarcus Macmillian- Only child of Ernie Macmillian and Susan Bones, James/Fred/Niki/Roxy's year, pureblood, Gryffindor, marries Roxanne; Arianna Jorgenson- Only daughter of Daphne Greengrass, Lily+Hugo's year, pureblood, Hufflepuff, Hugo's ex; Jacob Stewart- 1 year above Lily+Hugo, muggleborn, Slytherin; Louise Carter- Lily+Hugo's year, half-blood, Gryffindor, Hugo's ex; Andrew Boot- Youngest child of Terry Boot and Penelope Clearwater, Hugo's year, half-blood, Gryffindor; Sierra Spencer- Lily+Hugo's year, muggleborn, Gryffindor, Hugo's ex; Lukas Goldstein- Only child of Anthony Goldstein, Hugo's year, Gryffindor, Hugo's ex-friend**

******So... Hi. How'd y'all like it? I've been working on this for weeks. just working on it for a few minutes whenever I can. I kinda like how it turned out... What do you guys think? If you have any questions, either PM me, or write it up in a review, and I'll post an A/N as another chapter and answer the questions. **

******Thanks for reading, and please review!**

******~Sakura~**


End file.
